One Girl One Wish
by lilyumi
Summary: This is a story about a girl and blah blah....you just have to read to know what this is about.....


**One Girl One Wish**

On the planet of Ice Maiden, there born a little girl named Yumi Yamazaki. Yumi, Goddess of Water/Ice was soon to be crowned Goddess of the planet. But to dismay, her jealous stepmother didn't want her to be Goddess of the planet. So she teleported Yumi to the planet everyone known called "Earth." There Yumi will have to live and try to make friends as best as she could without showing her real identity.

**

* * *

Chapter One**

Yumi: Ahhhhh! I'll be late for school!

Yumi got out of bed and got ready in less than ten minutes. Ate some food and ran out the door.

* * *

Down the street from her apartment complex.

Yumi: I'm going to be so late if I keep it at this speed. But oh well….it's better than going to school anyways….

Ten minutes later Yumi got to school. The school is three stories and has a lot of sports and you could do anything that you want. They always have a festival or something that would be fun. They have a flower garden, a place where you could hang out, and just areas where you could just walk around and talk. Yumi walked in the building and walked to the third floor to the roof top and stayed there until the bell rings.

Yumi's Pov

Man……this really sucks…I hope I will be able to get away like I always do, but most likely I have a feeling that I won't be able to. So I'll just stay up here until one of the teachers come and get me…like usual….nothing new…

The bell rung twice and a guy who looks in his thirties came to the roof top.

Guy: Yumi get to class or you'll be late…..how many times do I have to tell you that?

Yumi: umm….like always?

Guy: This isn't a joking matter…so get to class….

Yumi: Yes senpai….

Ymi got up and left to class which is on the second floor.

Stupid guy can't even let me sleep for another hour. You know hoe tired I am! I can't even keep my eyes open. Ugh…stupid senpai.

Yumi got to class and sat in the back of the room. Just as she sat down, the teacher came in with two new students.

Ms. Kuri: Good morning class today we have two new students. Please introduce yourself.

Yusuke: My name is Yusuke Urameshi, please to meet you.

Oh my gosh…..what a lame line he just said. Like I care anyways. I'm gonna head to sleep.

Yumi put her head down and fell asleep.

Hiei: Hn….the names Hiei…

Ms. Kuri: ok then….There's a empty seat behind Yumi. Hiei you can sit behind Yumi and Yusuke there's a seat over there next to the window. You can seat there.

Hiei went and sat behind Yumi and Yusuke went and sat next to the window.

* * *

Hiei's Pov

Hn…why did I have to come to this retarded human school again? This is so stupid. At least I'm here with Yusuke than that retarded baka. This stupid girl sure loves to sleep when the baka teacher is teaching which I find so hopeless and stupid. Ugh….this is getting sooo annoying. I'll rather be fighting demons than sitting here looking stupid. Oh wow….. the girl is finally waking up in three hours.

Yumi's Pov

That was such a good sleep. Well not really since I'm still tired in a way. I turn to look behind me and I see a really pissed off dark boy behind me. He's wearing all black. Wow….the dude must love black to be wearing all black. Like I care anyways….I have my own problems to deal with. I turn back around and I could sense that he keeps on looking at me and glaring. Damn…..is he scary…..well not really…I might could kick his ass if I wanted too…..which I think I could.

* * *

After the bell rung to go home or do whatever you want, the kids ran out the class and Yumi got up tired and walked out. Yusuke and Hiei walked out the room and started talking.

Yusuke: Sooo….. found anything that is interesting yet?

Hiei: Hn….no….just that there is a very annoying girl who keeps on sleeping.

Yusuke: you mean the girl in front of you?

Hiei: Hn..yeah…who else? The sky?

Yusuke: Sheesh…..my bad…..I was just making sure…..

Hiei: Hn….

They walked out the building and head out the huge flower garden. As they were walking Hiei bumped into a girl.

Girl: Sheesh dude… watch where you're going.

Hiei: Hn….damn wench why don't you just shut up and keep on walking.

Girl: My name isn't wench ok….it's Yumi so you could just shut up with the wench calling ok baka?

Hiei: I don't care what your damn name is….wench

Yumi: oh whatever you ugly shit…..midget……

Hiei: Hn…what you call me you damn slut.

Yumi: I know you just didn't call me a slut you basterd!

Hiei: Hn… I just did whore…

Hiei smirked.

Yumi glares at Hiei and Hiei glares back.

This is my first fic…so…ummm…..i just hope that it's interesting? I'll write chapter two if you guys reply with some comments? Heh...well...i just hope that this was interesting...


End file.
